ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Stories of the UW
Hoodie's Experience Chapter 1: Early Life Hoodie, 8 years old.... Hoodie and a man walked. Not knowing where they were going, Hoodie followed the man. "Dad? Where are we supposed to go?" "You'll see...." "I don't want to see, I want answers now!!" "Patience, Andy." "I'm not Andy, I'm Hoodie!!!" "Haha! Sure...." They reach a place where the trees have fallen down, and Hoodie hears a waterfall. "Alright, this is where you'll train from now on." "Wha--....." Hoodie's dad had punched Hoodie in the gut, making him faint. "I'm sorry kiddo, but you'll see why. A few years from now on, everyone in our village is dead. Except for you. You have to learn how to survive." After a few hours, Hoodie woke up. "Wha? Dad?! Heelooo?!!!" Hoodie shouted, but nothing was heard, except for a echo. On the verge of tears, Hoodie decided to not weep. "I gotta continue...." Hoodie looked around, and´, as if magic, saw a dagger, about the length of the elbow to his fingers. Picking it up, he placed it in his belt. "Jeez, where am I?" Walking forward, stumbling a bit, exhausted, he managed to find water. He was about to relax when he heard a noise. Looking backwards, he saw a bear!! The bear raised his palm, about to swipe at Hoodie when he used the AfterImageStrike. Slashing the bear with his dagger, his body slumped, catching his breath. After eating the bear (He barbequed it, you really expect him to eat it raw?!) he took shelter in a cave, and rested. The following day, Hoodie decided to get out of the forest. He walked for hours, not knowing where he was, only that he was in peace here. The birds sang. Sunshine gave light to the forest. Here and there, animals came out, from rabbits to tigers. Fastening his pace, he managed to get to a road. The night had almost fallen, replacing the sunshine with moonlight. Tale of Another Prince; The Story of Zeon Chapter 1: Another Dimension? The old man touched the small model of the universe. A young, black haired boy leaned over it. "Now, I've taught you all I can, except for this one thing," the man said. "What?" the boy asked. "Our universe isn't the only one. There are other dimensions, other places, other yous." the man continued. The boy gasped, looking at the orb, reaching out to touch the small model of Planet Vegeta. Suddenly the doors burst open and the King walked in. "Papa!" the boy said, running over to his father. The King hugged his son, then looked up at the old man. "Teaching Zeon, Retasu?" the King asked. The old man, Retasu, nodded. "Good. Tommorow, get him started on Ki manipulation." the King finished, and strode out the door, closing it behind him. Retasu nodded and walked out the door, following the King. When they left, the boy reached out, as though to touch the replica again... Chapter 2: Frieza Coming Soon! The UW's fights! Alright, ya know the ending of Saga 3, Chap 1? Here's the UW's battle. Enjoy! Zeon vs the Razor!! Zeon walks in a room, that is cold and damp. "Jeez, it sure is Chillin'..." He hears footsteps, and the room is lightened up by torches. Zeon sees a tall man, a head taller than Zeon, in his early fiftiees. The man had a thick beard and a slim moustache, and his hair is half silver, and half black. "What the heck?" "So, you're the one they call Zeon?" "Yeah. Who're you?" "My name's the Razor. I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" "Defeating you." "You? Defeat me? Right." Zeon and the Razor enters battle stance.... "I should warn you, I'm stronger than you think." Zeon said. "Hah!" the Razor laughed. "You couldn't beat me with a hand behind my back." "Well, then, let's go." Zeon said, then charged, kicking the Razor down. He leaped up, putting his hands forward, and firing a large Ki blast that seemed to ingulf the Razor. Suddenly, the Razor shot out and kicked Zeon in the jaw, sending him flying into the ceiling. Zeon crashed, and landed. "Grrahh..like this I'll end up like Hoods..." Zeon wiped off some blood, and charged up into his first Super Form. "Alright, you little Erazor... You beated Zeon, let's see how you fare against SUPER ZEOON!!!" Zeon transformed, as his hair started to point upwards, and his eyes glowed red. He also got slightly more muscles, and his voice became darker. "Let's start!" The Razor merely sneered, and he picked up a weapon. It was a mixture of a scissor and a knife! "Do you know why I'm the Razor?" "Why?" "Because I AM a Razor!!!!" the Razor shouted, charging against Zeon. Zeon barely managed to block the attack, thanks to his bracers. The Razor kept striking untill the gems on the bracer started to crack, and then Zeon striked. Desperatley trying to defeat the Razor, every attack was avoided. Zeon was exhausted, but so was the Razor. "Darn it, why am I so weak?" Zeon asked himself, frustrated. Then he saw something. The Razor's Shaverblade was not only a weapon, but it absorbed all of Zeon's energy. The Razor now knew that Zeon had realised that. "Ready?" The Razor asked, clenching his fist. "For what?" Zeon asked, panting, exhausted. "TO DIE!!!" Zeon was so weak now that he couldn't move. Every slash drew him closer to death. Suddenly, the Razor blasted Zeon, leading to Zeon entering a peaceful part of his mind. "D-dad?" Zeon asked. "Listen, Zeon. I'm proud you have done it so far. However, you musn't surrender. The Razor will stop at nothing to kill everyone." "He's right." A voice echoed. Hoodie's voice. "My body's wormfood now, so I can't do anything." "Darn it Hoods! Why did it have to be you?" Hoodie smiled. "Because I was the only one not usefull." "Don't be afraid to tap into your powers, my son." "B-but.." "Listen to me. You have to do it!" "I'll try." Zeon returned to the real world. Everything was blurry, but he managed to see the Razor. The Razor was to slash for the final time when Zeon blocked the attack. "Listen. I. Will. Not. Surrender!" Zeon shouted, exploding with anger. He transformed again. His hair gained a reddish color, and he became a little taller. His body glowed with golden details. He had reached his Super Form 2. Zeon simply punched the Razor, making him fall down. Zeon quickly reverted, and was exhausted, near death. He managed to find a hall, which he entered. "Dad. I did it!" Zeon shouted, raising his hand. Ghost Buu vs the Killer Needle!! (*Please note that Ghost Buu's new form is not permanent. However, he will use it regulary.) Ghost Buu managed to find a way into a simmilar circular room. He stepped inside, and bright sunshine shone in. "Mehahahahhahaa!!!" A voice was heard, laughing. "The Sunshine is the last thing you'll SEE!!!" "Wut? Who You? Tell me!!" Category:Prequel Category:Fan Fiction